


В зеркале два отражения и оба не мои

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R - NC-21(2020) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexuality, Crisis of Faith, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Questioning, Slurs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Сколько ещё Баки выдержит, пока не сдастся? Сколько, пока не перестанет считать ложь себе — и Богу — отпущением грехов?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: мини R - NC-21(2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651921
Kudos: 26





	В зеркале два отражения и оба не мои

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the mirror holds two faces and none of them are mine (the look both ways remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266034) by [girl0nfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/pseuds/girl0nfire). 



> Бета [Lanielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanielka/profile)
> 
> Бруклинка, гомофобия, религиозность, секс на раз. Стив и Баки росли в приюте.

_Ты святыня.  
Это ближе всего к спасению с тех пор, как люди придумали держаться за руки, прыгая навстречу смерти с крыш рушащихся городов.  
Открой врата, мой друг. Отправь Святого Петра домой. Теперь здесь рады всем.  
Зажги свои золотые огни. Проводи нас туда.  
Тот, кого ты ждёшь, тоже идёт.  
Не бойся открыть своё сердце.  
Ты можешь носить нож и всё равно доверять всем.  
Пусть это будет в твоих словах.  
Каждый раз, когда ты говоришь, мы ждём резких нот послушания.  
Кричи во тьму проповедь, которой нет конца.  
Ты не останешься один. Ты лишь освободишься. _

_— Деррик Браун_  


— Благословите меня, отец, ибо я согрешил. Прошло…

Сколько ещё Баки выдержит, пока не сдастся? Сколько, пока не перестанет считать ложь себе — и Богу — отпущением грехов?

— Три… три дня с моей последней исповеди. 

+

Её зовут Старлой, или Грейси, или ещё каким-нибудь затасканным и глуповатым именем; слишком много гласных и помады, но она не болтает, только хихикает и никогда не говорит «нет», если Баки берёт её за руку и ведёт прочь из крохотного кафе на углу здания рядом с заводом.

Она худая, с острыми коленками и локтями, расшитая кружевом блузка совсем не скрывает отсутствующую грудь, плиссированная юбка болтается на тощих бёдрах, но всё это не важно, потому что она хочет, она целуется так, словно ждала вечность, сталкивается зубами и мокрым языком, и она не то чтобы очень хороша, но хороша достаточно.

Она зовёт его «деткой», и зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, и правильно стонет, когда Баки наклоняется, чтобы лизнуть её ухо, прикусить нежную кожу на шее. Эта крошка вся вспыхивает и краснеет, когда он засовывает руку ей в трусики, задыхаясь, словно он не знает, что она разводит ноги перед каждым встречным парнем из его смены, словно её благосклонность нельзя купить за стакан газировки и улыбку, словно он не второй парень за сегодня, толкающийся в неё пальцами в этом переулке.

И она была бы идеальной: мягкие блондинистые локоны обрамляют лицо, плечи усыпаны светлыми веснушками, а талия такая узкая, что Баки мог бы обхватить её ладонями… 

Только вот её глаза зелёные, так что Баки хватает её за бёдра, разворачивает и прижимает грудью к кирпичной стене, прежде чем задрать юбку, стянуть трусы до колен и прижаться грудью к её спине, доставая резинку из заднего кармана. А после, закрыв глаза, он чувствует лишь торчащие рёбра под ладонями, тесную горячую плоть и может думать только о других созвездиях веснушек и других выступающих позвонках, и ему нет дела, что он прикусывает губу до крови, пытаясь не выпалить другое имя. 

+

В баре многолюдно для четверга, и, судя по тёмным размытым силуэтам вдоль стойки, куча парней, работающих в смену после Баки на военном заводе на Бауэри, выпускают пар после долгого дня. Баки знакомо это чувство; графики производства сократили вдвое, все пытаются уложиться в новые невозможные планы, и он понимает, как хочется забыть обо всём хотя бы ненадолго.

Он крутит виски в сколотом стакане, смотрит, как оно поднимается и стекает по стенкам, переливаясь янтарным и бронзовым в тусклом свете бара. Баки надеется, что оно хотя бы вполовину так же хорошо на вкус, как на вид, но будь он проклят, если истратит на чёртову выпивку больше, чем зарабатывает в час — Стив это ненавидит, ненавидит, когда Баки приходит домой, воняя алкоголем, и Стив имеет на это право: право презирать тех, кто пропивает деньги на аренду и свои жизни. Поэтому Баки выпьет два стакана воды, прежде чем расплатиться, выкурит сигарету, пожуёт жвачку по дороге домой через мост и будет надеяться, что Стив ничего не учует.

Он и не сможет — Стив не собирался приходить сегодня; он торопится сдать в срок наброски каких-то плакатов для Управления общественных работ, которые нужны новым библиотечным курсам по повышению грамотности. И Баки даже жалел бы об том, но сейчас такое случается постоянно — с тех пор, как Стив выиграл грант, спасающий их задницы. Так что Баки нечего жаловаться, он не будет получать столько же, даже если уработается до смерти, а ещё — может быть — видеть Стива, занимающегося любимым делом вместо бесконечных попыток найти своё место, видеть, как загораются его глаза, когда он рассказывает о новых заданиях, достаточно, чтобы Баки смирился с тысячью одиноких ночей.

+

Отец Монаган шумно вздыхает, наклоняясь ближе к перегородке и взмахивает рукой, веля Баки продолжать.

Каждый раз здесь оказывается отец Монаган, потому что Баки приходит поздно, после двойной смены, вытерев лицо и руки в раздевалке завода, прежде чем отправиться в центр города, к церкви Святой Марии, проходя мимо приюта, где росли они со Стивом, и крестясь. Старая привычка — можно сказать, въелась в него за проведённые там годы, но Баки помнит, что и его мать так делала, помнит тонкую цепочку чёток, обвивающую её запястье, так что он крестится ради неё и будет продолжать ради неё, потому что где-то дома в Индиане её имя выгравировано на маленьком крошащемся кладбищенском камне, и Баки не хочет обманывать себя мечтами увидеть её ещё раз.

Это глупая детская надежда, но он всё равно надеется, потому что глупые надежды греют сердце сильнее всего.

— Отец, я… я впал в искушение, снова, и прелюбодействовал. Две… дамы — женщины, дважды, и…

И ещё…

Баки сжимает зубы, и колени уже начинают болеть от холодного твёрдого дерева, и ему пришлось бы тут вечность стоять, решись он рассказать… 

— Я раскаиваюсь в этом и во всех грехах, что я совершил.

Баки снова крестится, но если бы он хотел быть честным, это не повторялось бы уже который год.

+

У следующей бёдра слишком широкие, и волосы рыжеватые, слишком длинные и волнистые, и Баки гладит её тремя пальцами, чтобы скрыть стояк, когда натягивает трусы. 

+

И хорошо, что Стива тут нет, думает Баки, потому что эта хорошенькая пташка с тёмными кудряшками, ластившаяся к нему несколько недель назад, тоже здесь. Она превзошла саму себя, смеясь над шутками Стива, нежно поглаживая его по щеке, когда он начинал краснеть — и краснел ещё сильнее, румянец спускался на шею, под воротник, и Баки точно знал, докуда он дойдёт и как прекрасно выглядит на бледной тонкой коже груди Стива, и да как она смеет?

Баки приканчивает выпивку, и она обжигает изнутри в унисон жару, охватившему затылок, и это глупо, ему не должно быть до неё…

Скользя взглядом по толпе, Баки снова замечает её, и, конечно, она повторяет свои уловки на другом дураке, прижавшись к нему поближе и хлопая ресницами, и, ладно, может, в следующий раз она будет держать свои руки подальше от Стива, и когда она кладёт ладонь на руку парня, Баки поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, и… 

Нет. Нет, Баки всё равно, он не смотрит, ему совсем не интересно, как выглядит этот парень, какого цвета у него глаза, разворот его плеч, потому что Баки всё равно.

Он отводит взгляд: пусть эта девчонка заговаривает очередного идиота, который не его… проклятье, который не Стив и куда, чёрт возьми, подевались все порядочные дамочки из бара?

Баки не стоит больше пить, но он заказывает ещё.

+

Отец Монаган выгибает бровь, но Баки и без того знает: пятой исповеди о прелюбодеяниях за эти недели уже достаточно, чтобы заставить любого священника задуматься о его благочестии, но слава Господу — отец Монаган не из тех, кто читает нотации.

— И ты раскаиваешься, сын мой, в грехах, что совершил? Перед Церковью и перед Богом?

Баки кивает, склоняя голову, и думает о растущей боли в коленях и о жгущей горло лжи.

— Учитывая тяжесть и повторение твоего греха, сын мой, ты должен позаботиться и в наказание двенадцать раз прочитать «Аве Мария». Иди, и покайся, и будь благодарен, что, хоть твои грехи связаны с плотью, ты не поражён проклятьем содомитов и можешь спастись. 

Ещё один кивок, потому что Баки уже знает эту молитву наизусть, знает каждое слово, которое должно очистить его и освободить от тяжести грехов, но он продолжает молчать, потому что не уверен, что это сработает ещё раз.

Учитывая, что его истинный грех растёт с каждым непроизнесённым словом.

Отец Монаган поднимает обветренную руку в крестном знамении, его прощальные слова знакомы, и в священной тишине маленькой кабинки Баки мог бы убедить себя, что слышит, как их эхом повторяет его мать.

— Славьте Господа, ибо Он благ… 

Ещё один привычный ответ, древние слова, живущие в сердце Баки так давно, что потеряли всякий смысл.

— ...ибо вовек милость Его.

Отец Монаган закрывает перегородку, оставляя Баки в тишине синей темноты исповедальни, и в такие моменты Баки чувствует себя по-настоящему одиноким.

+

Стив никогда не спрашивает о помаде на воротнике Баки, или о царапинах на спине, или о грязи под ногтями. Он никогда ничего не говорит, когда от Баки пахнет слишком сладко и рядом с ним на пороге сладкая штучка.

Но руки Стива всегда ложатся на лицо Баки, мозолистыми пальцами проводя по щекам, словно на них написано что-то ценное; глаза Стива всегда встречаются с его, и, может, люди именно это имеют в виду, когда говорят о спасительной благодати.

+

Баки правда пора остановиться, он заказывает выпивку в третий раз, и она больше не обжигает. Прийти домой, не воняя как спиртовой завод, уже никак не получится, и Стив будет страшно разочарован. От мысли, что Стив сидит, дрожа от прохладного весеннего воздуха, и ждёт его, Баки осушает ещё один стакан.

Девчонка всё ещё слишком громко смеётся над чьей-то шуткой, её накрашенные ноготки перебирают волосы парня, и да, конечно, ком в груди Баки мог бы быть завистью, огорчением, что она выбрала не его, что она видела их вместе и положила глаз на Стива, но это не… это не так, нет, и Баки знает, что мог бы трахнуть её и ничего бы не изменилось.

Никогда не меняется.

Так что он смотрит на лицо парня, с которым она флиртует, оценивает его, и если в этом есть что-то кроме желания выяснить, чем тот лучше него, Баки никогда это не признает, не признается себе, что ему хочется потрогать впадинку на шее под узлом галстука, ощутить крепкую руку, обнимающую её талию, и пальцы, впивающиеся в бедро — это личное, это не имеет значения, это не правда, потому что Баки просто завидует, ладно?

Или, может, он зол, зол, что какая-то глупая девчонка будет так же одаривать Стива вниманием, а потом — любого другого парня, согласного купить ей выпить.

Именно так: Баки зол, зол достаточно, чтобы хлопнуть стаканом по стойке, и… этот парень вообще ни при чём, но от одного его вида кровь Баки кипит, гнев пульсирует в такт, и когда тот наклоняется к уху девчонки, Баки сам не знает, кому завидует.

Он не может перестать смотреть, перестать пялиться, и он наживёт себе проблем, он… что? Выдаст себя? Господи, может, ему именно этого и хочется, потому что он во стольком может признаться, а Стив — столько всего выслушать, и ему некого винить, кроме себя, когда парень оглядывается и замечает, как Баки смотрит на след его губ на стакане.

+

Баки идёт исповедоваться, снова.

Ещё трижды, прежде чем из военкомата приходит письмо с вызовом в лагерь Лихай на две недели.

Он смотрит на письмо так, словно не верит в его реальность, словно бумага в руке — это не подтверждение его скорой смерти, и в голове крутятся только две вещи: то, как выглядят волосы Стива в свете утреннего солнца, пока им не приходится лечь отдельно, притворяясь, что вторая кровать в комнате принадлежит Баки, и та единственная истина, из-за которой Баки не сможет исповедаться, раз уж хранит пару секретов у сердца — раз уж до сих пор не может решиться предать доверие Стива и разрушить то, что они построили.

Непонятно как, но первое помогает смириться со вторым.

+

Баки старается избегать драк в барах, старается не вмешиваться, потому что — как и во всём остальном, хорошем ли, плохом ли — Стив, потому что Стиву приходится потом приводить его в порядок, тащить обратно тёмной ночью, и Стив повидал достаточно синяков и сбитых костяшек у них обоих и без Баки, заваливающегося домой и воняющего алкоголем, переулками и окровавленным асфальтом.

Так что когда парень отворачивается от сладко улыбающейся брюнетки, ставит пустой стакан на стойку и, расталкивая людей, подходит к нему, Баки правда старается не ввязываться, не заглатывает наживку, не поддаётся горячей, тёмной жажде насилия, которая словно бурлит под кожей в такие моменты, когда он становится диким, завистливым и злым без причины, по любой причине, и он не хочет драться, но если надо, преподаст этому парню…

Два грубых пальца хватают его за воротник, стаскивая со стула, и уже не впервые Баки благодарен за потёртый образок Святого Михаила, которую мать повесила ему на шею в детстве, и, возможно, сейчас один из этих случаев, потому что он опять попал в беду, ввязался в драку, которой не хотел.

За время в баре воздух стал прохладнее, ветер — сильнее, но Баки едва это замечает, когда парень вытаскивает его наружу.

+

Когда они были детьми, Баки частенько наблюдал за спящим Стивом.

Он сворачивался на колючей, слишком жёсткой койке и смотрел, как под обоими их тонкими одеялами опускается и поднимается грудь Стива, отсчитывая секунды, как на чётках, и надеясь, что они оба переживут эту ночь.

Потому что уже тогда он знал: если Стив не выживет, ему скорее всего тоже не захочется.

+

Боже, Баки, должно быть, совсем зазевался, потому что парень в ярости, а Баки порядочно пьян и шатается так, что пропускает удар в челюсть, кровь струится, когда зубы прокусывают язык, и заполняет рот, окрашивая улыбку в багровый, когда он собирается, поднимает кулаки и ухмыляется.

Чего священники никогда не говорят об очищающей крови, так это то, что иногда собственная кровь — лучше всего.

+

У Стива есть родимое пятно, маленькая золотистая отметина на бледной коже, протянувшаяся поверх косточки на левом бедре. Баки случайно заметил его на шестнадцатилетие Стива, неуклюже нащупав в благословенно тихом уединении ванной их спальни. Все остальные ушли с монахинями на Кони-Айленд, чтобы посмотреть фейерверк, но Баки разрешили остаться со Стивом, потому что тот ещё не совсем оправился от коклюша и был слишком слаб для долгих прогулок. Баки думает, для них обоих те несколько часов наедине стали лучшим подарком на День Рождения, о каком только можно мечтать.

До сих пор Баки ищет его каждый раз, проводя большим пальцем по худому бедру Стива, прижимаясь губами, и он не смог объяснить, почему это так важно, просто — пятно принадлежало Стиву, оно не было не отметиной от болезни, травмы или одиночества, оно было чем-то секретным, постоянным и особенным.

Вот почему Баки не может ничего сказать.

Вот почему, когда в воскресенье перед отплытием отец Монаган зовёт на таинство причастия, Баки не двигается с места.

Потому что иногда ложь — совсем не ложь. И произнесённая вслух правда теряет свою сокровенность. 

+

Баки сдаётся, ради Стива.

Баки никогда-никогда не сдаётся, только разве что ради Стива.

Так что он ухмыляется, не обращая внимания на кровь, сворачивается, как в те ночи, что он смотрел на спящего Стива, и ждёт следующий удар, которого нет.

Обычно всё так и происходит: Баки не отрицает, когда его ловят на подглядывании, на разглядывании чужих ртов и задниц, потому что парни, боясь его слов, бьют сильнее, толкают жёстче, чем когда он молчит, и Баки мог бы защититься, ага, но в этот раз даже не пытается.

Он думает сказать что-то грубое, раззадорить парня, приготовиться к удару под рёбра, может, к ещё одной вспышке боли… но от дальнейшего у него выветриваются все мысли из головы. Он чувствует тёплый плевок на лице, ворчание, звук отдаляющихся шагов и остаётся наедине с последними словами парня — ранящими хуже любого удара: проклятый педик.

Баки переворачивается, со стоном растягивается на спине и чувствует, как протестуют рёбра и плечи, саднят и пульсируют костяшки, но словно через пелену слов. И Баки не знает, какое из них хуже, какое впивается в грудь глубже, как шрапнель, от какого он чувствует себя больнее и ничтожнее.

Может, он не понимает, потому что знает: они оба правдивы.

+

Стив не спит, сидит, обнимая колени, на их потёртом диване, когда Баки вваливается в дверь, залив себя кровью чуть не до пояса, и не успевает ничего объяснить — Стив тянет его к раковине в ванной, стаскивая испорченную рубашку и заставляя сесть на край ванны.

— Думал, я единственный, кому надирают задницу, — говорит Стив.

— Так нельзя, Бак, девчоки этого не стоят, — говорит Стив.

— Дай руки, придурок, — говорит Стив.

Баки поднимает голову, смотрит на Стива опухшими глазами, и всё, что он может сказать…

«Я люблю тебя».

— Спасибо.


End file.
